Monster Middle School
Monster Middle School is a School Based on Monster High and is for 6th-8th Graders, Normally Ages 11-13. History 1800s In 1810, Construction Started on Monster Middle School. Talia Bloodgood was set to be the Headmistress, and she was. Jennifier and Samantha Bloodgood, Twin Daughters of the Headmistress, were the 1st Students. After 4 Long Years, The School was Finished. In 1814, The School Opened. 1900s In 1972, The Annual Normie-Monster Exchange Program was set for the 1st Time. Normies (Humans) and Monsters exchanged Schools for 1 Week. The Program is Set for its 42nd Year in November. 2000s In 2004, Talia Bloodgood Retired after 190 Long Years. Her Daughters, Samantha and Jennifier, Took Over the Job. 2010s In 2011, Samantha Bloodgood Married and had a baby girl, leaving her Sister alone to become Headmistress of Monster Middle School. In 2012, The School had the 1st Annual Mad Science Fair. In December, the Fair will set for its 3rd Year. Teachers/Faculty Talia Bloodgood Talia Bloodgood was Born in 1796 AD. In 1811 AD, She had Twin Daughters, Jennifier and Samantha Bloodgood. On her 208th Birthday, She Retired as Principal of Monster Middle School and Let her Daughters Take Over. She is Now 218 Years Old, and she is Immortal. Samantha Bloodgood Samantha Bloodgood was Born in 1811 AD, with her Twin Sister, Jennifier. Her Mother was Principal of Monster Middle School, but she retired in 2004, Leaving the School to her and Jennifier. In 2011, She Married and had a Baby named Annalisa. She will Return as Headmistress in December 2014. She is 203 Years Old, 5 minutes Older than Jennifier. Jennifier Bloodgood Jennifier Bloodgood was Born in 1811 AD, with her Twin Sister, Samantha. Her Mother was Principal of Monster Middle School, but she Retired in 2004, Leaving the School to Jennifier and Samantha. In 2011, Her Sister Left on her Maturnity Leave and will Go Back in 2 Months from October 2014. She is 203 Years Old, 5 Minutes Younger than Samantha. Kathryn Hackington: Mad Science Kathryn Hackington is the Sister of Patrick Hackington, Teacher of Mad Science at MH. She was Born in 1899 AD, 2 years before her brother. In 1920, She Became the Mad Science Teacher at the Age of 21. She is 115 Years Old and the Youngest Teacher ever to Join the Teaching Comittee. Serena Rotter: Dead Languages Serena Rotter is the Younger Sister of Blake Rotter, and she is the Mother of Neightan Rotter, a Previous Student. She was Born in 1946 AD and Joined the School as the Dead Lanuguages Teacher in 1967 at the Age of 21. She is 68 Years Old and one of the Youngest Teachers, Next to Ms. Hackington, Age 115. Danielle Igor: Physical Deaducation/Gym Danielle Igor is the Twin, Prettier Sister of Cole Igor. She was Born is 1877 AD and Become the Coach in 1932 when she was 55 Years Old. She is 137 Years Old Jonathan Mummy: Clawculus Jonathan Mummy is the twin Brother of Mason Mummy, the Monster High Clawculus Teacher. He was Born in 1893 AD and Became the Teacher in 1912 when she was 19 Years Old. She is 121 Years Old. Yolander Tulio: Hisstory of the Undead Yolander Tulio is the Cousin of Serena and Blake Rotter. He is the Cousin of Neightan Rotter. He was Born in 1910 AD. He became a Teacher in 1986 AD when he was 76 Years Old. He is 104 Years Old. Students 6th Graders #Amy Cupid (Daughter of Eros) # 7th Graders # # 8th Graders #Maddy Femur (Daughter of the Mothman and Step-Daughter of Circe) # Category:Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:Monster Based Schools